The First Kiss
by Kishoto
Summary: They'd kissed many, many times in the past but this time, it was special. This was their first kiss as husband and wife. This was their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira. This was the first kiss of the rest of their lives.


"Yukihira! Oi, Yukihira!"

Sōma groaned, opening his eyes. They were immediately forced closed again by a large yawn. He blinked blearily up at the ceiling, struggling to wake himself up. He had a slight headache and he felt exhausted, despite the several hours of sleep he'd just gotten.

Oh wait, that was wrong. Several hours was a stretch; it had been two or three, at best. But why…

Loud knocking at his door prompted him to look over at it, only to realize he was staring at the opposite wall. The light green paint confused him for a moment. He'd been expecting faded yellow. Even though it had been almost two years since he'd graduated, he still felt as if he lived in Polar Star sometimes.

"Yukihira!"

Sōma groaned again, getting to his feet.

"Coming, coming." he called, stretching the kinks out of his back. Why was he so stiff?

Opening the door, he was greeted by the impatient face of Aldini Takumi, the indifferent countenance of Hayama Akira and the cheerful visage of Isshiki Satoshi. They were all dressed in crisp, clean tuxedos, although Satoshi's was more casual and lacking the vest and silver tie that the other two were sporting.

"It's about time! We've been knocking for over twenty minutes! And you're not even dressed, we're going to be late!"

"Late?" questioned Sōma, scratching at his head. "Late for what?"

Takumi's mouth dropped open and the plastic case holding a large, dark pink flower in his hands almost followed its lead. He stared at Sōma in astonishment before recovering and fixing him with a glare.

"Yukihira, even you're not this dense!"

"I beg to differ, Takumi." said Sōma, grinning impudently. As expected, Takumi looked ready to explode at Sōma but his inevitable meltdown was stopped by Hayama, who placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. He stepped forward, adjusting his cufflinks.

"As amusing as the two of you are, we really need to get going, Yukihira. We're running behind."

"Again, I ask, running behind for…"

It was at that moment that Sōma remembered just what today was. All of his early morning grogginess vanished instantly and he swung his head around to look at the clock.

 _8:18 AM_

" _Kuso!_ You guys were supposed to be here at 8!" Sōma shouted frantically, sprinting from the door and into the bathroom. He divested himself of his sleepwear and hopped into the shower, uncaring of the cold temperature as he began to wash himself.

"As Aldini-kun pointed out, Sōma-kun, we've been outside for twenty minutes now."

The cheerful, upbeat voice of Satoshi floated through the closed, white door. Sōma didn't bother acknowledging his remark, too busy trying to simultaneously brush his teeth and wash his face. After what could be called a haphazard attempt at best, Sōma threw himself out of the shower, throwing the bathroom door open and dashing across the hall and up the stairs.

"Ack, Yukihira! Put some clothes on!" shouted Takumi heatedly, covering his eyes as he saw his friend go sprinting past him in a blaze of nude glory.

"Knowing Isshiki should prepare you for that kind of stuff!" called Sōma's fading voice from upstairs. Hayama stepped into the bathroom, turning off the shower that Sōma had left running in his haste. He crouched down, opening Sōma's bath cabinet. He tested a few of the bottles of cologne present, taking careful whiffs of each one, before settling on a dark black bottle.

Closing the door behind him, Hayama arrived just in time to see Sōma barely avoid falling straight down the stairs as he struggled to get into his pants. His shirt, vest and jacket were already on and as he proceeded to fasten his belt and adjust his collar, Hayama spritzed him lightly with the bottle of cologne, leaning in to catch his collar and his wrists. After a cursory sniff, Hayama stepped back and nodded.

"A perfect selection. As one would expect from a nose like mine."

"Your pride in that thing is a little overrated, you know that Hayama?" asked Sōma, tying his bright silver tie with quick, deft movements. Compared to some of the things he'd accomplished in the kitchen, tying a tie was a small feat. In seconds, a double Windsor knot sat comfortably at his throat.

"Oh Yukihira. Is that bitterness I detect? Is someone still mad he didn't graduate as the first seat?" taunted Hayama with a smirk.

Sōma scoffed, smoothing down his jacket as he sat on the stairs to begin tying his shoes.

"Please. It's been two years. I've been over that."

Sōma got to his feet, stamping each one to determine that the shoe was a good fit. Satisfied, he strode past Hayama towards the door.

"Besides, being the first seat for a week when I was first seat for a year and a half doesn't give you any room to brag." he muttered rebelliously. "Let's go."

Satoshi laughed, following Sōma out of the door.

"Ah, the vitality of youth. It's so refreshing, even now."

"For the last time, you're only a year older than us Isshiki!"

* * *

Nakiri Erina was staring into the bathroom mirror, fiddling with her hair for what felt like the hundredth time. It looked perfect but it didn't _feel_ perfect. Erina knew it was probably just her nerves but that didn't stop her from attempting to fix it.

"Ah, Erina-sama! Hello."

Erina turned to face Hisako, who smiled brightly at her. She returned it with a soft smile of her own.

"Good morning Hisako. How many times have I told you that you don't have to call me that? We're not in school anymore." she said chidingly. Hisako laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose. By the way, your dress looks beautiful."

"Thanks. So does yours."

And Erina meant it. The lilac, strapless dress that Hisako was sporting went almost perfectly with her hair and the pink clutch and bracelets she wore matched her eyes. It was a devastating combination and Erina could say that she was very impressed.

"To be honest, I'm kind of surprised." admitted Hisako. Erina tilted her head at her, the question clear in her eyes. Hisako elaborated. "Well, it's just I figured you'd be wearing something a little different."

Erina glared at Hisako, who was grinning back, showing that she was teasing. Regardless, a small blush adorned Erina's cheeks.

"Is something the matter with my attire?" she challenged. Hisako laughed in response to the firm tone she'd taken.

"No, no! Not at all. I'm simply…"

"Erina-chii!"

A third voice interrupted and they turned to see Yoshino Yuki at the door to the bathroom, panting.

"There you are! What are you doing here, everyone's looking for you!"

"E-Everyone?"

"Yes! Come on!"

Yuki grabbed Erina's wrist and started pulling her away. She barely had time to wave goodbye to Hisako before she was already halfway down the hall.

"S-slow down, Yuki-chan! What's the rush?"

"What's the rush? Do you see the time?"

Erina looked around, only barely catching a glimpse of a clock on the wall as they stormed past it.

 _8:48 AM_

"Alright, well, we don't start until nine correct? What's the issue?"

"The issue is that Sōma-kun isn't here yet. That's why I came to find you, I was hoping you knew where he was."

Erina's eyes widened and she began to pick up her pace, keeping stride with Yuki.

"He isn't here?! We're going to start in a little over ten minutes and you're telling me the **groom** isn't here yet?!"

"That's what I'm telling you." agreed Yuki, turning a corner and knocking on a brown, nondescript door. "And I'll take that response to mean you're just as clueless as we are. Hey, it's me, Ryoko-chan! I found Erina-chii."

"Great!" called a voice through the door. "Did she get any word from Sōma-kun?"

Ryoko opened the door. She was resplendent in a light yellow bridesmaid's dress that hugged her figure in a way that made Yuki have to resist the urge to both grasp her own chest and lash out at Ryoko at once.

"No, she hasn't." said Yuki as they both walked into the room. The waiting room was decked out with several tables, mirrors and what would've been an exorbitant amount of makeup if this wasn't a wedding. And if the bridal party didn't consist of girls with a wide array of both skin tone and hair color.

"What is that idiot doing?" muttered Erina as she checked her phone.

 _8:51 AM_

"Well, he still has a little bit of time. Yukihira's always been good at getting things done at the very last minute." commented Ikumi. The yellow dress she wore hugged her figure even more snugly than it did Ryoko's. She was idly filing at her nails, holding them up for inspection every so often.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." commented Ryoko, laughing. "Remember the training camp? The breakfast challenge?"

"Oh, that was something else. I couldn't believe it when I heard that Sōma had made 200 dishes in half an hour." commented Yuki excitedly. "Not to mention that time in second year, during that shokugeki with Takumi-kun? Remember how something went wrong with the oven and, instead of calling for a rematch, he improvised an entirely new dish on the spot?"

"Ah…I actually don't remember that." admitted Ryoko. "Was that during second term then?"

Yuki's face fell. She'd forgotten that the purple haired fermentation mistress had been expelled from Tōtsuki near the end of their first term of second year. She herself had only made it to right before the start of third year but the difference was still notable at times like this.

"Um…well, yes. It was, you see…"

"Yuki-chan, it's fine." interjected Ryoko, smiling softly. "We all knew what we were signing up for when we started attending Tōtsuki. Besides, I'm happy as I am. Surviving Azami's Haute Regime gave me more than enough prestige in the culinary world, as you well know."

"Yea, I suppose that's true." said Yuki hesitantly. She went to say more but a knock at the door cut her off.

"Everyone decent in there?" called out a familiar, impetuous voice. Yuki stood up and marched towards the door, cracking it open.

"Sōma-kun, finally! You're late! And what are you doing here, you should be in the main hall of the church!"

Sōma scratched his cheek, smiling sheepishly at the bun haired girl. He'd grown several inches over the years and now practically towered over her.

"I'm just here to see my wife-to-be is all. Figured I'd get in some one on one time before the ceremony starts."

"Absolutely not, Sōma-kun!" warned Yuki, jabbing a finger into his chest. "It's tradition to not see the bride before the wedding. You'll have bad luck."

"I don't care about all that." said Sōma, gently edging the door open. Yuki tried to stop him but she was hopelessly outmatched and, soon, Sōma stood in the open doorway. He grinned at the assembled women, waving.

"Morning, ladies."

"You're late, Yukihira." commented Ikumi, glancing up at him. Sōma shrugged.

"Nah, it's fine. I got here with plenty of time to-"

A series of beeps went off and Sōma glanced down at his watch.

 _9:00 AM_

"Oh my goodness, we're due to start right now! Sōma-kun, go get in your place!" yelled Yuki, trying and failing to shove him. Sōma sidestepped, catching Yuki as she almost fell forward as a result of the lack of support. He placed her on her feet and patted her shoulder.

"It's fine. This is our day after all. The guests can wait a few minutes, right?" he said, strolling further into the room and looking around for his bride. He met purple eyes, who were staring at him with a mixture of amusement and disapproval.

"Yo, Nakiri. Looking good."

"As careless as ever I see, Yukihira-kun." said Erina, rolling her eyes. She wore a black dress with silver accents that matched the silver of Sōma's tie. A dark pink flower corsage adorned her wrist, affixed there with silver ribbons. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, the fastenings keeping it in place also a bright silver as well. Black heels completed the look, which was one of great grace, beauty and regality.

"Besides, isn't it bad form to compliment another woman with your bride in the room?" asked Erina, smirking.

Sōma stepped past Erina to face the final occupant of the room. She had her back to Sōma, the shoulders and top part left bare to the world as the rest of her torso was ensconced in white, flowing fabric. Strings held the dress together across her lower back, a large ribbon sitting at the base of the corset-like piece. Below the ribbon, the dress billowed out around her legs and hips, forming a long, beautiful skirt that trailed down to the floor. Her dark blue hair flowed freely down her back, freed from its usual pigtails. A veil flowed over the back of her head, pinned to her hair by a large, light pink flower.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides, it's not like any of you hold a candle to her." commented Sōma, his eyes never leaving his fiancée's form.

"Sōma-kun, be more polite." admonished his bride, turning to face him with a small smile on her lips. Bright yellow eyes met golden topaz ones. Her face was only lightly touched by makeup, the slight amounts of blush, lipstick and eyeliner only bringing her natural beauty even further to the forefront. Bright, white gloves covered her hands up to the elbow and, in them, she held a bouquet of flowers.

Sōma had thought she looked beautiful many times over the years they'd been together but seeing her here, like this, struck him speechless. His eyes focused with almost laser like intensity on the woman before him, who fidgeted under his intense stare.

"So...how do I look?" asked Megumi softly.

Her words broke the spell over Sōma and he stepped forward quickly, taking her into her arms. Her quiet squeak of surprise was quickly muffled by Sōma's lips on hers and Megumi barely got time to react properly before melting into the heated kiss, the warmth and love of their bond echoed in their physical connection.

The lip lock lasted less than a second, after which they were yanked apart by the combined efforts of Erina and Yuki who placed themselves in between the soon-to-be newlyweds, shielding them from each other.

"Oh no! I spent over an hour getting her hair and makeup just right and I'm not going to have you two's insatiability ruin all of my hard work." said Yuki, gripping Megumi by the shoulders and eyeing her critically. "Ikumi, lipstick?"

Without looking, Ikumi tossed a small cylinder to Yuki which she caught and uncapped in one swift motion.

"Sorry, Yu-"

"No talking!" snapped Yuki, cutting her off as she began to run the light pink stick over her lips. "Erina-chii, you mind getting lover boy out of her and up to the altar before he tries to consummate his marriage before he even says his vows?"

Megumi blushed brightly at Yuki's insinuation, even as Ryoko and Ikumi burst into laughter. Erina didn't join in, but the smug smile she had on her face said just how humorous she found the situation. She pulled at Sōma's wrist, pulling him from where he was still just staring at Megumi.

"You heard her Yukihira-kun. Let's go. We should've been in place a while ago." said Erina. As she began to tug Sōma towards the door, he halfheartedly fought her efforts.

"Come on Nakiri, just five more minutes, please!"

"Nope. That's how it always starts with you two." said Erina, unyielding as she got them both into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. "Five minutes becomes ten. Which then becomes twenty. Which then becomes 'go on without us, we'll catch up.' That's not happening, today of all days."

"Heh, gotta say. You've come to know me pretty well, huh?" said Sōma, laughing as he fell into step besides her. He checked his watch.

 _9:07 AM_

"It wasn't exactly by choice, Yukihira-kun. Although I will admit that it's been far more tolerable being your friend than I would've once thought." said Erina, adjusting her wrist corsage.

"Best friend." he corrected mildly. Erina rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you've been so particular about that lately."

"Don't blame me. Blame Takumi." said Sōma, shrugging. "You know how pissed he was that I chose you over him to be my best man? I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He'd been worked up for months about how the best man should be the groom's best friend and all that. I had to give you that title, official or not, just to shut him up."

"So I'm only your best friend in name then?" asked Erina, quirking an eyebrow at Sōma. Sōma laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders and ignoring the glare he received in return.

"Nah, you've earned that title, a hundred times over." he said. "Those years at Tōtsuki were a pretty wild ride for all of us, huh?"

"Indeed. It was a trying time, if nothing else." said Erina, choosing to not dwell on those particularly dark thoughts on what should be a day of celebration.

"Oh, by the way, I never got to thank you for flying in for this. I know establishing a restaurant isn't all that easy and it means a lot to us that you'd take a week to come down and hang out with all of the old gang." said Sōma, hugging her to his chest with the arm he had around her shoulders. Erina elbowed herself free of the embrace, savoring the hiss of pain that came from Sōma's lips.

"Think nothing of it, Yukihira-kun. Today's an important day for both you and Tadokoro-chan. I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said, giving him a smile that he only barely caught.

"Man, I can't imagine the old you saying something like that. You've really changed, Nakiri." commented Sōma.

"I believe we all have. Life begets change, after all." said Erina idly, before noting that they'd arrived at their destination.

They stopped before a large set of oaken double doors. Sōma placed his hand on the door handle.

"Well, we're here. Let's get me married, Nakiri."

* * *

Megumi stood before the large double doors, trying to control her breathing. Ryoko and Ikumi had already walked through the doors and down the aisle to the slow, steady beat of the wedding music, accompanied by Hayama and Takumi, Sōma's groomsmen.

"You look so beautiful, Megumi."

Yuki smiled brightly at her friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe it. You and Sōma-kun are getting married. This all feels so surreal." she said wistfully.

"It's like a dream." said Megumi, smiling in response to her friend's joy. "All those years ago, I never would've thought that I would be here. Like this. It's…it's amazing."

The opening of the door cut off whatever response Yuki would've had. Erina stood at the door, her hand held out beseechingly to Yuki, Megumi's maid of honor.

"Good luck, Megumi." said Yuki, squeezing her shoulder a final time before releasing it and walking towards Erina.

"You make a cute best man, Erina-chii."

Erina rolled her eyes, hooking her elbow in Yuki's.

"My first walk down a wedding aisle and it's with a girl. What would my father say?"

"He'd probably be angrier at the fact that I'm a Tōtsuki dropout than at the fact that I'm a girl." said Yuki, the door closing behind them, leaving Megumi standing alone in the foyer. She took a deep breath, trying and failing to convince her hands to stop shaking out of nervousness. She glanced over at the clock that hung suspended on the wall, its pendulum swinging.

 _9:19 AM_

This was it. Today, she'd officially become Mrs. Yukihira Megumi. The thought alone was enough to make her feel like she was going to burst from sheer happiness. Sōma…the brash transfer student that she'd originally wanted nothing to do with. And then, almost quicker than she could fathom, everything had changed.

He'd become her greatest friend; her most vocal supporter and her strongest advocate. He'd put himself at risk more than once to ensure that she could stand by his side at Tōtsuki. Because he'd had faith in her and her cooking. And she'd done her best to not disappoint him.

When she'd made it onto the Elite Ten Council, she'd done it with a bang. Entirely skipping the lower seats, she'd immediately been placed as fourth seat as the result of a titanic victory over Kurokiba Ryo in which she'd bet both her expulsion and Sōma's first seat spot, at his own urging. He's said she was ready. The judging had been close; it had taken almost half an hour for the final holdout to rule in her favor. And when he did, the first thing Megumi had done was look at Sōma in the crowd. He was smiling down at her, but it wasn't a smile of congratulations or surprise or happiness.

It was one of confidence and assurance.

 _I knew you could do it. This doesn't surprise me in the least_ was what his expression said and it was at that moment that Megumi knew she was truly head over heels for Yukihira Sōma.

The opening of the church doors interrupted Megumi's thoughts. She looked up, clutching the bouquet tightly as she stepped into the main hall of the church. Friends and family members littered the pews to either side of her. She saw several smiles, winks and waves. She even heard a whispered congratulations or two. She looked down the aisle but didn't focus too hard on what she saw at the end; she didn't know if her knees could take it and she'd rather collapse up there than at the back of the church.

"You ready, Megumi-chan?"

Megumi looked over at Gokou, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his suit. The swarthy dock worker looked more than a little out of place in the fine tuxedo that Yuki had forced him into.

"Yes, Gokou-san. Thank you for escorting me."

"No thanks needed." he said cheerily, grinning down at her. "All of the guys wanted to escort you, you know. I still can't believe you chose me for this honor."

"The techniques you taught me for stripping the hanging goosefish were what helped me begin my journey to finding my place at Tōtsuki and as a chef. You deserve it." she said, smiling brightly up at him. She took the arm he offered her and heard the music shift on queue to the bridal march. She began walking, her steps in time to the music.

She'd thought the aisle long during the rehearsals but now, it seemed like it took no time at all for her to reach to the halfway point, where Sōma had walked to meet them with a cocky grin. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, the silver tie he wore matching his cufflinks and the dark silver vest he wore. A dark pink boutonniere was pinned to his lapel, contrasting nicely with the rest of his attire and his flaming red hair, which was in its usual, spiky disarray.

Even having seen him once already for the day, Megumi couldn't help but marvel at Sōma. For all his lack of class and distaste for ceremony, he looked _damn_ good in a suit. The thoughts his dapper form inspired in her were ones that left Megumi's cheeks bright red and praying that no one could see the expression on her face.

Sōma stepped forward, smiling at Gokou and extending out a hand towards him.

"Thanks Gokou-san. To you and the rest of the men from Tohoku. Thanks for being there for Megumi when I couldn't be."

Gokou reached out and shook Sōma's hand, gripping it tightly. The two men locked eyes, neither willing to relinquish their grip as the hand shake grew tighter and tighter.

"If you hurt her, all the fancy schmancy cooking techniques in the world won't save you from us, got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Satisfied, Gokou released his hand and Megumi stepped forward to smile up at Sōma. She took his arm and they walked the remaining distance down the aisle towards the pastor, who stood at the altar, his hands resting on the podium.

As he began to speak, Megumi couldn't help but ignore his words in favor of glancing over at Sōma every so often. She thought she was being stealthy but she knew she was caught when he started to return her glances, smiling secretively at her. Like children, they continued to look at each other while doing their best to pretend like they weren't.

Megumi couldn't speak for what Sōma was feeling, but the sheer giddiness that was now threatening to take hold of her almost made her turn and kiss Sōma again, right then and there. She wanted to laugh, jump for joy and proclaim to the world that she was Sōma's and Sōma was hers.

"And now, the rings."

Megumi blinked, glancing away from Sōma's mischievous eyes. Had they really spent the pastor's entire address just making eyes at each other? The flat, amused look he was giving her as he took the proffered rings from Erina told her that that was exactly what had happened. Megumi looked up at the large clock that hung in the back of the church.

 _9:56 AM_

"Now, if our bride and groom would be so kind as to pay attention to this part, as it is rather important."

The muted laughter emanating from the crowd made Megumi want to melt into the floor as her cheeks flared red. Sōma simply chuckled in response, unfazed by the pastor's teasing.

"Now, it is my understanding that you two have prepared your own vows, correct?"

"Yup." said Sōma carelessly. Megumi nodded.

"In that case, why don't we start with the groom? Yukihira-san, if you please?"

He gave the diamond wedding band to Sōma. Sōma eyed the piece of jewelry contemplatively before looking up at Megumi.

"When I first met you, you were the failure I got paired up with in class. I didn't really think much of you, at first. But then, somewhere along the line…things changed. I changed. And you changed. You grew more confident and surer of yourself. I saw that there was real skill hiding behind all those nerves and I just knew that it would only be a matter of time until everyone else saw in you what I saw."

Megumi felt her eyes began to mist up as she felt the weight of those memories coalesce inside her. She thought back to when she'd first come to know the boy known as Yukihira Sōma. She'd had no idea how important he would be in her life.

"And then, somewhere along the line, I stopped caring about how good of a chef you were. I became less and less interested in Tadokoro Megumi, the chef and more and more interested in Tadokoro Megumi, the person. I would marvel at your kindness, your generosity, and your determination in everything you did. You didn't care whether you were good enough or smart enough or strong enough to do something. In fact, you usually thought you weren't any of those things. But that never stopped you from trying. Some people like to call me brave or courageous but the truth is I'm usually just too stupid to be afraid of things."

The crowd broke into laughter at Sōma's comment. He flashed them a grin, shushing them playfully.

"As many of my friends can attest to. But you always knew the danger; you always thought about the risks and you were always afraid. And I watched how you grew to overcome that; to fight on, no matter how afraid you were or how nervous you got. That's real bravery, Megumi. That's true courage. I don't think I've ever been half as brave as you. And I doubt I ever will be. And I'm perfectly fine with that. You're brave enough for the both of us."

Sōma took Megumi's left hand in his and slipped the gold band over her ring finger until it rested comfortably at the base. Megumi stared down at her hand in abject disbelief. The light weight of the metal band on her finger was all too real and she felt the tears she'd been trying to hold back begin to flow in earnest. She felt a hand under her chin and she looked up into Sōma's eyes. He wiped away the tears below her eyes, kissing both cheeks lightly.

"I love you, Tadokoro Megumi. I love every part of you. The dunce. The chef. The innkeeper. The ping pong extraordinaire. The snorer. The singer. The teacher. I love them all. And I swear to continue loving each and every part of you until we're old and gray, sitting in our rocking chairs and watching our dozens of grandkids play in the yard. And even beyond that. I know the agreement says 'till death do us part' but even death won't stop me from loving you. In the next life, wherever that may take us, I will find you and I will keep on loving you. I swear it."

Megumi couldn't contain herself any longer and she grabbed Sōma's lapels, tugging him towards her. Their lips met in a blistering kiss and Megumi felt a sudden feeling of removal, as if there was no one else in the church. It was only her and Sōma in this one moment. Them and their love. And this kiss. She held it for several seconds, savoring the man that she'd come to love and cherish above all others. His more than enthusiastic response sent shivers of heat down Megumi's spine and it took all she had to not moan wantonly there and then on the altar.

A throat clearing to her side finally succeeded in catching her attention. She broke apart from Sōma, panting as she stared up into his face. He was grinning down at her, pink lipstick smeared haphazardly across his lips.

"While your enthusiasm is quite…admirable, Tadokoro-san, I believe you have some things to say to Yukihira-san as well?"

Megumi took the ring from the pastor's hand, determinedly ignoring her urge to apologize or be embarrassed by the premature public display of affection. She held Sōma's hand in hers and stared up into his golden eyes. She saw her own reflected in them.

"Yukihira Sōma. Since the day I met you, my life was changed. You did so much for me that I couldn't even begin to thank you enough for it. You've been my closest friend, my most trusted ally and the man I've loved. I can't even remember what it feels like to not be in love with you. You always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. You taught me how to stand on my own two feet, both in the kitchen and outside of it, and I've become a stronger, more confident person for it."

Megumi slid the band onto Sōma's left ring finger. Sōma smiled widely at the diamond glinting back at him from his hand.

"You make me better. You make me believe that I can **be** better. You're one of the strongest, kindest, most selfless people I know and I'm thankful for each and every day that you're in my life. And I hope that I can continue to be thankful for that for the rest of our lives. I want to be your wife. I want to be the mother to your children; I want us to have a family, to follow our dreams, to do any and everything we could possible imagine. Because you deserve nothing short of an amazing, exciting and extraordinary life, Sōma-kun."

Megumi smiled up at Sōma, her eyes watering again.

"And as long as I can be by your side, I'll be happy. As long as I can spend the rest of my life waking up next to you and yelling at you for stealing all of the covers, I'll be happy. As long as I can look into your eyes and see the love you hold for me, I'll be happy. I love you, Yukihira Sōma. I promise to never stop loving you for as long as I live. And I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that you feel the same way."

Megumi turned to look at the pastor, wiping at her eyes with her right hand and nodding at him. The pastor rolled his eyes but the smile on his face took most of the sting out of the gesture. He'd done more than a few weddings in his time; he could read a queue.

"By the power invested in…you know what, let's just cut to the chase. You may kiss the bride."

Sōma and Megumi's faces lit up and they leaned into each other, their lips meeting in a powerful kiss. Warmth, passion and love intermingled in a conflagration of sheer fire and joy as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. They'd kissed many, many times in the past but this time, it was special. This was their first kiss as husband and wife. This was their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira.

This was the first kiss of the rest of their lives.

They broke apart and their foreheads came together to rest against one another's. Eyes the color of warm honey met eyes the color of molten topaz. Megumi drew back, raising her left hand up to thread her fingers through Sōma's. Her right hand came up to rest against his chest as she gazed up at him. Sōma smiled easily down at her.

"I love you, Yukihira Sōma."

"And I, you. Yukihira Megumi."

 _10:17 AM_

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was inspired by a really, really cool picture I saw on the SnS subreddit. I've made the picture this story's cover image. It's a wedding picture of Sōma and Megumi. The position they're in at the end of the story is meant to mimic the picture, as is Megumi's attire. I was a bit more liberal with Sōma's clothing but oh well. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
